


The One Time When the Universe is a Wingman

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sokka is sassy, Zuko tries his best, a little bit of toph at the end, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sokka just wanted a day of bonding with his new bird pal Hawky. Instead he gets a little more exposure to Fire Nation residents than he bargains for, when he happens upon Prince Zuko...
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 266





	The One Time When the Universe is a Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic, apologies if it's cliched and sappy. I am a fan of a snarky Sokka and a Zuko who is Bad at Feelings, so I put them together and this is what I got.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_'Why me?!'_

Sokka did not know _what_ the universe's problem was with him. It wasn't like he was a shocking environmentalist! Okay, maybe there was that one time when he unleashed an inordinate amount of fury in that spirit-forsaken swamp. But come on! That place was disgusting - even the universe had to agree with that.

It was probably because he was incredibly lovable, with an disarmingly charming sense of humour. Yeah that sounds about right - bad things always happen to good people.

Here Sokka was, just going out for a manly escapade from the GAang to go shopping, and disaster struck. 

~~~

It all started when he bought Hawky, his Fire Nation messenger bird.

_('Okay, maybe the list of Fire Nation enemies didn't have to extent to the native wildlife. Let it be said that I did make my truce with these feathery fire birds')._

Just as soon as Sokka was enjoying some good old-fashioned bonding time with his new friend, Hawky suddenly flew off! 

_'Ugh, this is what I get for trusting associates of the Fire Nation!'_

Sokka though, wasn't about to let his elusive feathery traitor-pet just fly away. Hawky cost a solid 40 gold pieces! 

_('I mean sure, I did steal those gold pieces from Toph's scamming buuuttt')_

Sokka's excellent tracking skills eventually led him to getting lost in some Fire Nation wood. It was actually kind of a pretty place; soft green shrubbery surrounded the floor and a natural, crystal blue spring poured into the mouth of a quiet, burbling forest creek. The sun was shining bright in the sky and it seemed that maybe, just maybe, the universe had just provided Sokka with a beautiful safe haven.

But that would have been too perfect.

Because of course the universe had to stab Sokka in the back (- _'just like Hawky'_ Sokka mused.)

Because just in front of Sokka was Prince Jerkbender of the Fire Nation

~~~

_'Ugh, so damn typical'_

Zuko had come here to escape from the stuffy palace life to practice his firebending forms, but of course, the universe had other plans. 

There standing before him was that bumbling Water Tribe peasant with his ridiculous boomerang poised to attack.

"Zuko?!" 

Zuko just sighed in response. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Um, so, what are you doing here." Sokka fidgeted, thrown off by the fact that Zuko was, well...not behaving like a ball of rage that machine gunned him with fire.

Zuko snorted. "Maybe because I live here."

"What, are you saying you live in a forest?"

"What, no are you stupid? I live in the palace, you uncultured peasant."

Sokka scowled. "I was making a joke, you angry jackass."

"...Oh."

"Soo...why aren't you attacking me..?" Sokka didn't want to provoke the angry jerk, but he honestly didn't know what else to say.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Why, do you want me to?"

Sokka stared

Zuko sighed. "Look, all I wanted to do was to capture the Avatar. Considering Azula took him down in Ba Sing Se, I don't think there is much point having to deal with his little rag-tag team. It's not like you guys can pose a threat to the Fire Nation."

"Ugh, what is wrong with you? I always knew you were a jerk, but now I know that you're a stupid jerk with no feelings whatsoever."

Zuko blinked

Sokka continued: "You may not care about what I believe and frankly, I couldn't give a hogmonkey's ass about you either. But what you just said: _plain evil_. You think that taking down the world's last chance for peace is an accomplishment? You think that killing a 12-year old kid - the last of his kind - is _honourable?_ All you Fire Nation are sick and...and twisted in the head. You're _greatness_ is little more than an ugly disease, scarring and festering in all other places who have suffered at your hand."

Sokka took a deep breath at the end of his monologue. He normally wasn't the type to deliver over-emotional speeches - he usually left that to Katara. But this guy... _Man,_ was he just completely morally constipated!

Zuko just stared at Sokka, momentarily stunned. When he came to, he had the grace to look a little ashamed

"I-I'm sorry" he said.

_'Too little too late'_ Sokka thought

"Look, I...I know what the Fire Nation is capable of. I know what we have done." Zuko gulped. 

"I know that there is no honour in the terror that we have inflicted" he continued softly.

Sokka stared angrily in his direction.

Zuko huffed. "I'm sorry for what I said...and for what I did in Ba Sing Se." 

Sokka narrowed his eyes

"You said the Avatar was killed. You don't have to tell me, but...were you being truthful?" Zuko faced Sokka

"Why, you want to go on another 'hunt the Avatar' trip for some throwbacks?"

"No. I just... I've been thinking a lot lately. And I've realised that I don't want a young kid to be dead because of my honour."

Sokka was disgusted "What, you don't want your precious firebender spirit to be burdened with the blood of a child?"

"No! Of course not! Look I don't know how to convince you, but my life hasn't been exactly easy. And I feel worse knowing that I failed the universe again in Ba Sing Se."

"You mean... you're saying you _regret_ what you did."

"Yeah, I guess I am" Zuko said softly.

He really did look regretful. And repentant. And ashamed. And beautiful. Wait...what? Where did that one come from? Sokka shook his head, and contemplated the older boy in front of him.

".....Aang's alive."

Zuko closed his eyes. "I thought so. Thank you for telling me, Sokka."

Sokka blinked. _'Well, it's not like Zuko shouldn't know my name.'_ Sokka thought.

_'_ _If anything else, I am extremely memorable.'_ Nevertheless, his name coming from the firebender's lips surprised Sokka...in a nice way.

"Yeah, well you're still a jerk. The Fire Nation is nothing compared to the Avatar's 'rag-tag' team, as you put it" 

Zuko huffed, in something that could've been laughter. 

_'Huh, well, miracles do happen'_ Sokka thought.

"I know. In fact, you're quite effective with that boomerang of yours."

"Yeah, I remember knocking your jerkbender head with it." Sokka snorted.

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Jerkbender?"

"Yeah, well, that pretty much sums up your whole country."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. Well....eyebrow. "Hmm, well we may be jerks, but at least we're not some snow peasants."

Sokka gave him a withering look. Until he realised that Zuko was just teasing. Man, did that trip Sokka up.

Still, Zuko's idea of teasing was a lot more heavy on the insults, than it was on the joking.

"Leave the humour to me, Hotman. You're just being rude."

"Oh, sorry." Zuko genuinely looked it.

"Look, it's not your fault that all you firebenders had an emotionally repressed upbringing, devoid of jokes and fun." Sokka deadpanned 

"Uhmm, okay...?"

Sokka sighed. Now that his anger was fading, this whole interaction was setting him on edge. He just revealed to Zuko, _Zuko_ , the freaking Prince of the _Fire Nation_ that the Fire Lord's greatest threat was alive and kicking.

What the _fuck_ was he _thinking?!_ Sokka was meant to be the plan guy - how did he suddenly get caught up in the emotional journey Zuko was undertaking? This is just what he did to Katara in the crystal caves - he played vulnerable, and then he struck. Well, Sokka wasn't going to let that happen - he had to do something.

If any of Sokka's mental breakdown was apparent to Zuko, he didn't show it. Sokka thought it was now or never - Zuko didn't seem to suspect anything. The only way Sokka could save this situation is if he sneak attacked the Prince, and then brought him to Team Avatar. How would he manage to drag Zuko's full grown, _muscular_ body through the marketplace? Well, Sokka would just have to cross that bridge when he'd come to it.

Right now though, Sokka just had to focus on phase one: Zuko had a pair of swords on his belt - Dao blades, if Sokka remembered correctly. He couldn't afford Zuko to gain any space to attack. Dual blades were excellent for power and offence, but weren't as effective in their defense.

Sokka quietly unsheathed his own meteorite blade out of sight, and lunged in a sneak attack.

Zuko gave out a surprised cry, and Sokka may or may not have felt a little bit bad - he did just give a whole lecture about honour - but this was Aang's life on the line. 

The fight was rather exhilarating - after Zuko got over his initial shock, he deftly drew out his Dao blades, and parried Sokka's strikes. But Sokka didn't allow him much room to manoeuvre, keeping the balance of attack in his court. But Zuko was a very versatile fighter, and proved to be strong and resilient in his defense just as he was in his offense.

_'_ _Damn Jerkbender, he's got magic fire **and** he's an amazing swordfighter. Ugh the universe hates me.'_

The fight dragged on, and since Zuko was a practiced swordfighter far longer than Sokka was, he had much more stamina and control.

The thrust of the duel changed, and Zuko got the upper hand, finally pressing Sokka against a great tree.

~~~

_'What the hell is he doing'_ Zuko thought as Sokka suddenly attacked. 

_'So much for that bullshit about honour - I guess he was just pulling words out of his ass.'_

Zuko actually thought Sokka was pretty good, for a peasant. Hell, even for one of those elite Fire Nation guards, and still then, he could be better. 

He also looked really cute, with his face scrunched up in concentration, and the suggestion of muscles rippling under his tunic, and the sun gleaming off his dark skin - and okay, maybe Zuko had a bit of a problem. 

_'This is irrelevant, so what if he looks really attractive, he's got a sword pointed towards me! Come to think of it, when did he even get that sword?'_

It was difficult, but Zuko managed to push his attraction out of his mind and was able to press Sokka against a tree.

"It was a good fight, but why the hell did you even start it?" Zuko hissed

"Hey, I wasn't going to like...hurt you or anything," Sokka justified.

Zuko snorted

"No really I wasn't!...I just...maybe was going to take you to Aang...and the rest of the...'rag-tag team..?"

Zuko just pressed into the rambling boy even more.

"How would you even manage that?"

"That...was a problem I would have to deal with...later. I mean, it's not my fault you have an incredibly big and muscular body that is not conducive to carrying inconspicuously through a marketplace and...." Sokka continued on blabbering.

Zuko was stunned. _Incredibly big and muscular body?!_

The Water Tribe boy's eyes shimmered a brilliant crystal blue, mirroring the flecks of green of the bright forest around them. 

Zuko wasn't blind...Sokka was beautiful.

And Zuko would later reason that the temperature was unbearably hot that day and was making him incredibly dizzy, even though firebenders never get inhibited by hot weather. He blamed his lapse in thought and judgement - one that would certainly never happen again.

All of this pretense to disguise the fact that he _wanted_ Sokka.

And in that hazy moment, he closed the small distance between them and captured the Tribesman's lips with his own, effectively shutting up the younger man.

The kiss was shy, almost tremulous. But then Sokka moved behind his mouth, and accepted the kiss with a surprised moan. He opened his mouth and Zuko eagerly deepened the kiss, gently biting on the Water Tribesman's lips, eliciting all kinds of sounds from the back of Sokka's throat. 

He felt Sokka's own tentative, and gentle hands reach up to caress his face. 

Sokka pulled away from the kiss, his eyes slightly glazed and reflective in the soft, quiet sunlight. He gave a bashful smile, and placed a shy, almost chaste kiss on Zuko's cheek bone.

Zuko groaned _'Oh my spirits, why does he have to be so cute and attractive?'_

He drew Sokka's body closer to him, placing him flush against his own.

Sokka gasped at the contact and, with more confidence, kissed Zuko's jawline, trailing down to his neck. 

Zuko hummed in pleasure and trailed his hands through Sokka's clothes to the top of his silly ponytail, which if Zuko was honest, did not look silly at all, it actually looked really hot, and dammit, why couldn't Zuko's hair look as nice as that?! The universe was just never on his side. 

Except for maybe now.

Because this was turning out to be the best kiss of his life

~~~

Sokka didn't know how it started. First he was pinned behind some angry firebender whom he was fighting with, and then suddenly there was a hot tongue down his throat.

Not that he was _complaining_. Quite the contrary. Zuko was a really good kisser, and Sokka swore he saw a lick of fire tracing Zuko's tongue every time he parted his lips. It didn't burn him - in fact, the warmth made Sokka feel extremely relaxed and well...cosy. Not words he'd normally associate with Prince Jerkbender. 

Just as the kiss was turning into something more needy and heated, Zuko pulled away. His eyes were illuminated with a honey-gold sheen, slightly sparkling with sunlight and perhaps lust. 

"Do you really think I was going to betray your trust and tell my father about the Avatar?" Zuko whispered into Sokka's skin.

Sokka gulped. _'Yes'_ he thought.

But after getting so up and personal with the firebender, Sokka had to reevaluate. 

It's not like Sokka was the kind of guy to kiss and tell, but...maybe, just maybe Zuko was telling the truth. It's not like he's ever lied to Sokka before - in fact, Sokka couldn't recall even one time when Zuko ever did. Granted, it's not like Sokka ever had an extensive one-on-one with Zuko before - at least not until this afternoon.

_'Ugh, when did everything get so complicated?!'_

"....Maybe I did. But!...but not anymore."

Zuko huffed. "I swear on my honour that I won't reveal anything."

"I guess that's pretty serious business coming from you" Sokka mumbled.

Zuko smirked. "You don't say."

Sokka smiled against the firebender's lips. "Well this has been a strange turn of events."

"It certainly has." the Prince said in return, ducking down to capture the Tribesman's lips once more. 

~~~

When Sokka returned back to the GAang, it was with a slight skip in his step. 

Toph just stared at him. Okay, well maybe she stared to the side of him, but Sokka got the point anyway.

"So what's up with you, boomerang guy?"

"Nothing!" Sokka deflected. "Just...maybe not everyone who is from the Fire Nation, has to be our enemy."

Toph merely gaped at him, unable to accept his drastic change of ideology.

_'Yep, I'm truly an accepting guy,'_ Sokka mused to himself. _'First the bird and now-...'_ Sokka's train of thought was interrupted.

"Hawky!" Sokka cried. Somehow the bird had flown back towards him.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me, buddy."

_'_ _Hmmm'_ Sokka pondered.

_'Maybe, just maybe, the universe is trying to send me a message. Maybe, just this one time, the universe is on my side.'_

~~~

It was nighttime, and Prince Zuko was exhausted. The more he thought about this afternoon, the more he blushed - but he couldn't say he regretted it. 

Just as he was about to sink into his bed, there was a sharp _tap tap_ at his window.

Zuko sighed and opened it...

...only to let in a Fire Nation messenger bird.

He extricated and unfurled the scroll attached to the bird's leg.

_"Same time, same place tomorrow?"_

Zuko smiled into the night, the moon shining pale and gentle above. 


End file.
